On a beautiful afternoon, Daniel rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $5.67 each and baskets of nectarines for $4.35 each. Daniel decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of nectarines before heading home. How much did Daniel need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Daniel needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the nectarines. Price of coconuts + price of nectarines = total price. ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Daniel needs to pay $10.02.